The Portal Games: Reset
by olatheii
Summary: First, there was the 'Original'. Next, there was the 'Remastered'. Now, its the Reset. And its gonna get Hectic in this 'part 3' to end all 'part 3s'.
1. Chapter 1

**You know how people say, "I have been through hell and back?"**

 **Ola and Lalu have done that 3 times now, and are now going to go back into a combination of all 3, and then some.**

 **This is the true meaning of a Trilogy.**

 **This is why, as CSR** , **I write down my ideas.**

 **This is why epic endings are awesome**

 **This. Is. um... I don't know what epic phrase to use...**

 **brb.**

* * *

"You have been recruited to guard while the others are on...required leave," Shining Armor told the duo as he explained when their shift was going to start. After explaining everything, he left them to wait until their shift two hours later.

"Looks like I have my old look from last time, but a new cutie mark," Lalu said admiring his old first transformed look, except he has a '#1' mark now. "How do you look like?" he then asked Ola and looked at his physical appearance. Ola had a White coat, with his mark looking like a Book. "I don't know what does even means," he says as he starts walking around, looking for an exit. "So this is the first place I wrote for you?"

"Yeah, although I never really looked around Canterlot the first time. You want to check it out?" Lalu asked Ola as they both finally found their way out. They were greeted by press wanting to get the inside on whatever is happening.

"How do you feel about guarding in place of others?"

"Is it fancy inside the castle?"

"What are Princess Celestia and Luna currently discussing in the boardroom?"

Ola and Lalu locked the door behind them, shooed themselves through the crowd, and started running. As the flashes followed them, the duo ran found a store with an overhang. "Follow me," Lalu said as they went into what looked like the pony version of Forever 21, or something.

"I wonder what this," Ola said as he and Lalu went into the store. Almost immediately, they were met by a white mare with a purple curly ponytail and hair and a diamond cutie mark. "Hello, my name is Rarity, and welcome to my boutique," she greeted them as she immediate started measuring their size. A dozen tools began floating around her as she measured everything down to the hair. "May I ask why you are doing measuring our bodies?" Ola asked the fashionista. "We just came in here to hide from the cameras outside."

"Oh I see," Rarity said as he put all her tools back to their places. "You better take a hat and glasses though. Paparattzi is quite persistent." She responded as she used her magic to put two random hats on their heads. Now their identity hid behind their hat and shades, they went out the back door and started trotting away. They didn't stop until they were sure that they lost the press people. Lalu and Ola now went to explore the town, sure that they were out of the clear. Or they thought...

From the shadows, a Changeling scout has been watching them. Satisfied that he did his job, he snuck back out of Canterlot, to the hive. Waiting for him was Queen Chrysalis herself, eager to hear the news of an opening. Unfortunately...

* * *

"What!" the queen said in shock as the scout told her about Lalu's return. Last time he was here, he ruined the entire plan, and others like it with that mysterious device that plays sounds. She had resented him since, but now...

 _Grrrr..._ An almost feral sound came out of her mouth as she grabbed the scout by the neck and put his face to face with herself. The poor scout closed his eyes and looked away, expecting the worst. Instead, the queen just spoke into his ear sternly.

"Tell the entire hive to prepare a frontal assault on Canterlot. NOW."

"Yes my queen!" the changeling responded as he ran out of the room to alert everyone.

"This time, I will not hold back. This is the day I will TAKE the throne. muahahaha...'

* * *

After coming back from their exploration of Cantorlot, and a quick shower in princess luna's bathroom(she doesn't know though), they were ready for duty. Shining Armor told them that they would be guarding the royal bedrooms, like last time. Separating, Lalu went to Luna's and Ola went to Celestia's. They immediately started texting each other to pass the night.

Ola: This seems easy enough

Lalu: Just wait awhile something always breaks the silence

Ola: That only happened cuz I made it happen.

Lalu: Lol but its not u this time now is it?

Ola: whatever

This went on for about 2 hours until Lalu heard a noise coming from the hallway window.

Lalu: stay sharp heard a noise. brb.

Lalu put his phone away and started walking towards the window. The sound got wilder with screaming mixed in as time went by. By the time he got to it, he couldn't believe his eyes. hoards of Changelings were sucking the life out of people, and ruining the town. "Holy..." Lalu trailed off as he went to find Ola and Celestia. When he got to her bedroom, Ola wasn't guarding it like he was supposed to.

"Hello?" Lalu said as he neared the door. As he looked around, he saw nothing lurking around him. All of a sudden, his eyes were covered and he was bitten in the next. He then fainted, but not before hearing a faint chuckle.

* * *

"Well well well, you thought I wouldn't remember..."

"You came, spoiled my plan, then left without a trace..."

"But now, you are mine and mine alone."

The blindfold was finally taken off Lalu's eyes. He was in a green cocoon, upside-down, in Celestia's bedroom. The only other person there was a tall pony with a jagged horn. "Let me guess. Your the queen?" Lalu said as the pony smiled maliciously with evil intent. "You won't be able to thwart me the same way again." She said as she pointed to a table in the room. On it Lalu's phone, meaning Lalu can't earrape out of this.

"I know this is cliche, but why are you doing this?" Lalu questioned the evil queen. "Why? WHY? Because of YOU! That is why! Thanks to you, every single one of my plans to infiltrate secretly has failed, but now, by destroying you, by breaking you down until you are a mess of emotions, I will get my revenge and the kingdom at the same time!" She finished as she walked started walking over to the captive protagonist.

"I know this is also cliche, but sooner or later, the Mane 6 is going to come in and yeet ur ass farther than back at the wed-ow!" his sentence was cut off from Chrysalis bitting his neck, sucking the love out of him. "I feel weaker..." he said the love was slowly sucked out of him. His eyes starting to turn a pale green and his body. "Someone...help...me.." he said as he fainted. The queen then took her teeth out of his neck and, a green vapor leaving the marks. All of a sudden, the door suddenly burst open. Coming through was Ola, Luna, and Celestia. Queen Chrysalis started laughing with evil intent. "You're too la-" she was cut off by the high pitched noise of earrape escaping from Ola's phone. Ola then freed Lalu, and dragged him out the room and out of the castle by the mouth. He didn't stop dragging until they were at Rarity's shop, in relative safety in the dressing room.

"Lalu, don't die on me!" he exclaimed as he found some water and splashed it on Lalu's face. "Gah!" Lalu said as he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked right after.

"In Rarity's shop. You were almost dead. Luckily, Luna found me and Celestia and freed us."

"Where are they now?"

"Dunno. I started dragging you away and was too focused to notice."

"Hmm..." Lalu contemplated as analyzed their predicament. "We are on our own, against a rising empire. This reminds me of..."

"Reminds you of what?"

Suddenly, a grin formed on Lalu as he slowly turned his head toward the fourth wall(i.e. he's looking at you lmao). "I have a plan..."

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply scoffed at the threat. "Seize them," she waved as the Guards began moving towards the two. Lalu then ran for Chrysalis and touched her on her arm, leaving a green circle imprint on it before being restrained by the guards. "Wow, good job. You gave me a tatoo. Leave my presence now!" She said as Lalu and Ola were dragged out of the room. "This isn't the end!" Lalu said before the doors closed behind them.

"Too easy now," the new ruler remarked. "Now, what kingdom to take over next," she said as she looked at a map of equestria to plan her total takeover.

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply scoffed at the threat. "Seize them," she waved as the Guards began moving towards the two. Lalu then ran for Chrysalis and touched her on her arm, leaving a green circle imprint on it before being restrained by the guards. "Wow, good job. You gave me a tatoo. Leave my presence now!" She said as Lalu and Ola were dragged out of the room. "This isn't the end!" Lalu said before the doors closed behind them.

"Too easy now," the new ruler remarked. "Now, what kingdom to take over next. Also, why do I feel like I did this before?," she said as she looked at a map of Equestria to plan her total takeover.

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply scoffed at the threat. "Seize them," she waved as the Guards began moving towards the two. Lalu then ran for Chrysalis and touched her on her arm, leaving a green circle imprint on it before being restrained by the guards. "Wow, good job. You gave me a tattoo. Leave my presence now!" She said as Lalu and Ola were dragged out of the room. "This isn't the end!" Lalu said before the doors closed behind them.

"Too ea-wait what!" the new ruler exclaimed. "This definitely happened. What is going on!?"

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply scoffed at the threat. "Seize them," she waved as the Guards began moving towards the two. Lalu then ran for Chrysalis and touched her on her arm, leaving a green circle imprint on it before being restrained by the guards. "Wow, good job. You gave me-" She stopped as she then looked at the green imprint with more care. It started forming a pattern of triangles around the edge, with an eye taking place in the middle. _Every time I did this exact moment before, this green thing was on my hand. Maybe..._ her thought process cut off as Lalu and Ola were dragged out of the room. "This isn't the end!" Lalu said before the doors closed behind them.

"Let's get out of this loop. Then it will be the end once and for all," She said smiling evily as she figured it out.

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply scoffed at the threat. "Seize them," she waved as the Guards began moving towards the two. Lalu then ran for Chrysalis to tap her arm but missed as she flew up. Instead, Lalu crashed into the throne, then was restrained by the guards. "You missed. You actually thought I wouldn't notice? Leave my presence now!" She said as Lalu and Ola were dragged out of the room. Lalu and Ola were silently solemn as the door closed behind them.

"Yes. Yes! YEEESS! I did it!" the new ruler said excitedly as she got out her map of Equestria. "Now, where to start..."

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender now! Or else." Lalu said as Queen Chrysalis simply looked in bewilderment. "Nooooooo!" she said to no one in particular as Lalu and Ola started smiling. "How many times have we done this before?" they asked in excited unison.

"Five! I don't care what you want! I just want this to end!" She said losing her mind as she lept from the throne, grabbed both of them by the neck, and sucked the love and life out of them. She then threw the lifeless bodies threw a brick wall, and tumbling down to the outside ground below.

 ***rewind***

The door to the throne room swung open as Lalu and Ola strolled through it. "Surrender-"

"What. Do. You. Want?" the queen finally asked. They both looked at each other, satified their plan worked.

"Well, we have a few things we want your people to do," Lalu said as they finally completed the first mission.

 **CSR: Wow good job**

 **Ola: Let me guess?**

 **Lalu: This isn't the worst of it?**

 **CSR: It will get worse if you don't stop referencing that movie**

 **Lalu: Fine. I guess we will have it harder next time**

 **CSR: Maybe**

 **Ola: In other words, guess we won't feel so good. LOL**

 **CSR: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CSR: Ok, they got through the first obstacle on their way to freedom. In a few seconds, they are going to be coming through a portal to the next mission. By the way, if you didn't catch it the first time, they will be working their way through all the missions they did from the very first chapter I wrote all the way to the end of book two. Crap the portal is opening! Ok, got to go!**

* * *

By thwarting a plan using the time stone(which I don't even know where they got it from), They were able to get past their first obstacle. The glowering portal opened for them, to their next challenge in the Legend of Spyro trilogy. As they walked through, their forms started to morph to adjust. Lalu turned into his usual black and brown color scheme, while Ola was fitted with a brighter, more seeable blue and green. Their bodies glowed to accommodate, changing from their bipedal blue form to dragons, claws extending and tails and wings growing. "Welcome to Warfang Ola," Lalu said as they finished walking through and looking at all the dragons and other creatures that were going around. The town was back to blooming, making a sizable comeback from the previous events that have unfolded.

They could Cynder walking around, looking at everything with awe. They waved to her as she passed by, getting a wave back as she turned to fly over. "Hi Lalu. How are you doing?" She asked, sitting down beside them. "Oh, I'm doing fine. Just kind of stuck in her with my friend, Ola. You know of any um...ways out?"

"Ways out? Of what exactly?" Confused, Cynder turned her head. "Well, any weird portals or quests that we could do?" Lalu asked again, more urgently this time." She shook her head. "For better or worse, there's nothing bad going on. Spyro and I started dating, Ember and Flame seem happy, Volt is getting better, Malefor is dead...I could go on and on but you get the idea right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Lalu said, turning around to see Ola's eyes glowing. "Ola, what are you doing?" He asked, Ola shaking his head and snapping out of the trance. "Oh, just wait for it in three, two, one..."

A large explosion erupted in the distance of a nearby forest. Notably, the explosion's flame looked a lot like... "Spyro! I'm coming!" Cynder said as she took off in a flash, immediately going to see if he's hurt. Lalu looked at Ola in amazement. "What...what did you do?" Ola simply smiled. "There are other fanfictions and stories than Volt's. You just got to pick the right one right? Come on let's go!" Ola flew off, Lalu following close on his tracks. They weren't able to keep up with Cynder's panicked flying, but they didn't need to as the distance wasn't as long. They had reached a clearing where there was no one there, but a purple flame, darker than Cynder's and Spyro's combined. The two of them landed, seeing Cynder stare paralyzed at the flame. "No, No no this can't be..." Cynder said as she stared at it, shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought you were buried inside me...how are you coming back!?"

She started to back up, yelping when she bumped into Ola and Lalu. For some reason, Ola was smiling, feeling so innerly smug. "What's going on Cynder?" Lalu asked her. "I thought...I thought I could be rid of her..."

"Rid of who? Ola what's going on?" Lalu said, Ola now somehow at the lake's edge. "This is some nice water, don't you think guys?" Staring at Ola in annoyance, he turned back to Cynder, who was starting to burn a dark flame around her body. Something was rising from within her. "C-cynder?" Lalu asked, getting a claw-y push back from her. "Please, run both of you, before I turn..." Cynder said, now clutching her chest area as she fell on the ground. Lalu took Ola's hand and started trying to fly away, but Ola wouldn't budge. "Ola what are you doing?" Lalu said, looking back at Cynder. Her body was growing, the flames turning red-black now. The spikes on her head grew longer and sharper, her claws extending until they looked like wolverine claws on each of her four limbs. Her skin turned darker, more evil. Was she turning back into her larger self?"

All the while, Lalu was trying to drag Ola away, unsuccessful. Finally giving up, he decided to go it on his own, but Ola grabbed on. Hard. "Look up Lalu," Ola said pointing above them. Lalu complied and looked, seeing a mission text box above them. It said. _"Get to Spyro **alive** and warn him." _

"Alive?" Lalu said, Ola finally rising up from the ground. Just as he was doing that, a large paw stomped on his resting spot, clawing spots on the grass. "Who are you?" The large dragon asked, growling. Ola laughed. "Oh, we're just um...people chilling at the lake. Who are you?" The Dragon seemed taken aback that the blue and green dragon didn't feel threated. "I'm Zirra. Seriously, was Cynder's warning not enough to make you at least slightly afraid?" Ola shrugged and took off flying, with every intent to get Spyro here. This left Lalu alone with Zirra, who was now staring at him with malice. "I can't have no one knowing I'm here, so I'm going to have to kill you first, then your friend, and that damn purple dragon!"

"You mean Spyro?" Lalu weakly inquired, starting to slowly hover back. "No I meant Malefor. Where is he?" she asked back.

"Dead..."

"Oh. Well then," She grabbed Lalu's wing and yanked hard, causing him to fall back down on the ground before her. "I guess I will kill him then instead. I always wanted to finish what I had to do anyway. Now, please don't make the inevitable harder than it has to. I can see you moving."

"Do I get any second chances?" Lalu tried one last time. She shook her head and move the sharp end of her tail on Lalu's belly, pressing lightly as she drew a trickle of blood that ran to the side. "Sssh...don't scream, let the blade just sink into y-"

 _Poof!_ Went the black dragon, fading into a mist of slowly setting dark smoke. She growled then sighed, her eyes glowing red. "Well well, I guess I can't murder you peacefully then."

* * *

Ola flew directly through the window of the large building in the center of Warfang, crashing inside by chance in Spyro's room. Dusting himself off, he looked to see him resting peacefully. He shook Spyro rapidly, quickly waking him up. "Ahh! What the? Who are you?" Spyro said, startled.

"No time your Cynder is in danger around the lake hurry hurry hurry!" Ola said rapidly, Spyro staring at him dazed. "I...don't understand what you mean. You must be another fan or something." Ola exhaled and clawed at Spyro's neck, knocking him out. He then picked him up on his wings and started running, parkouring down the towering structure and into the forest, carefully holding Spyro on extended wings. He attracted some attention from some moles and dragons, but he managed to shake all but one. Terrador followed through the air, knocking over trees and boulders with sheer force to obstruct his path. Ola kept going, trying to reach the lake before he succeeded. Just as he was coming over the last hill to his destination, several large boulders landed around him in a semicircle, cutting off both his path and chance for escape. Terrador landed behind Ola, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You do realize what you are doing right?" Terrador said, his voice oozing anger. Ola backed up, only for his tail to hit the wall. He glanced throw a convenient peekhole in a space between the boulders. Lalu wasn't fairing too well against Zirra, having small bloody scratches all over his back as he continued to evade the sharp attacks. Occasionally he got nicked and another scratch would appear, very slowly drawing blood. However much time before he missteps is going to be soon. "Um, I really need to get to the lake right now, so if you could j-"

"Silence! You crashed into a window, somehow knocked out a renown hero, and proceeded to run straight through town at the busiest time in the cold light of day! You might be powerful enough to have that kind of boldness, but it ends here." Terrador glared harder, prepared to fight head on. Ola pointed in the general direction of the lake. "Please, just take a look before you kill me or something. Please." Terrador arched an eyebrow but looked, his eyebrow turning into a panicked look as he saw the fight going on. He then looked back down at Ola.

"Is that...but that can't...how is...go get your friend. Whatever is going on, he's about to die." Terrador then took Spryo under his own wing, leaving Ola to take off after Lalu. At this point, he had gotten a few hits in himself, but soon after he was pinned under Zirra's front paw by the chest. The claws poked at his shoulder blades and neck, threatening to easily puncture through the scaly skin. "You made this harder than it has to be. Now, any last words black dragon?" She said as she moved the paw upward, the claws poking even more into the skin.

"Just four, p-plot armor always wins..."

"Plot armor? What are you tal-"

Just as she said that Ola came whamming into her side with the force of his full body. He and Zirra both lost control and went launching, going through a tree and landing into the lake. Coughing for a second, Ola soon regained his sense of direction and swam up, emerging and swimming out to beside where Lalu layed. "Can you stand or move a little?" Ola asked him. Lalu shook his head, wincing with pain. Ola quickly looked around for some crystals to heal him with, spying some behind the tree. He got some and placed them on Lalu, the crystals glowing as they got absorbed into his wounds. When he was fit enough to at least stagger, Ola pulled him up my the mouth and put his wing over him, helping him walk away to a safe place.

* * *

Ola was now waiting in the infirmary hall, pacing around Lalu's door. He started to wonder if it really was a good idea to use _that_ storyline. What if Lalu had died? Would he respawn? If he did, would he forgive him?

He kept contemplating these questions as the mole nurse came out and tapped his shoulder. "Your friend's condition is more stable now. We can allow visitors into the room, so feel free to go inside." Ola thanked the nurse and went inside the room, seeing Lalu rubbing his shoulder. Lalu saw Ola and looked away, obviously kind of upset. "I'm really sorry for leaving you there Lalu. I really am." Lalu still stayed silent but looked at Ola with disapproving eyes. He pointed to the right, where another portal stood, waiting for both of them to exit into the next part of the game. He got up from the bed and walked through, visibility sore from his injuries. Before he was all the way through, he turned around and look into Ola's eyes. "I don't forgive you just yet, but I'm not going to make a big deal over it. I mean, we do have bigger problems right?" With that he walked through, leaving Ola to nod and walk through too. The nurse came back in as soon as the portal closed, confused at where they both went.

"Hello?"

"...I have your lunch for you..."

* * *

 **CSR: I had a moment of inspiration to continue writing this. I am really inconsistent. This disclaimer is for Zirra's Return and Dawn of the Dragon. I own no characters but Lalu and Ola. Speaking of which, hope Ola isn't to hurt by this...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CSR: Looking back on this first part of the portal games, I'm cringing on how I wrote 2 years ago. I probably still kind of suck, but at least I got better. Now, back to the duo...  
**

* * *

A knock came from the door, followed by the voice of a young child saying their names. "Lalu? Are you in here?" Dami said as he continued knocking to no avail. He tried forcing his way into the room, but couldn't manage anything to break through the lock. Dismayed, he went back to his own game. He will never know of what's going on in the room, as Ola and Lalu both lay on their chairs unconscious, trapped within the game...

* * *

The portal opened up in a barren desert. Ola and Lalu both came through, once again in their natural human forms, but dressed up as trench fighters in world war one. "I look like a world war two vet, amiright Lalu?" Ola said as he walked behind him, hoping to break the ice. Lalu simply kept walking, not turning or chuckling at all. You could see gauze wrapped around his waist if you lifted up his coat, telling a story of struggle. Ola had left him to go retrieve Spyro to help them fight Zirra. He almost fainted from his gashes just from trying to evade the blades that grew from her body. Now, he was still upset at him and looked to be for a while. After waiting for some time for even a response, he nodded and just kept to walking as they traversed the empty desert, the only sound being the wind blowing the sand around the dunes.

Once in a while, they saw planes flying over. Not the passenger ones. Fighter planes from the World wars. Sometimes there would be one. Others it would be a team of planes or two planes engaged in a dogfight. A few stray rounds pierced the sand around them as they walked and sometimes dodged sideways to avoid them, but nothing seemed to be focused on the two. One thing was for sure, however, as every plane would always seem to flight back in a certain direction, regardless of anything that happened. They followed trails and direction of each plane, their only sign of where to go.

In the distance appeared a small outpost, with a train parked in front of it. Lalu opened the creaking door to the inside. It seemed to only be a space with a bench and a counter there. everything had a layer of a mix of dust and sand, showing signs of desertion. "So, what does it look like in there?" Ola shouted from outside, looking at the train. Lalu shrugged, walking back out and joining Ola. Together, they boarded the train and went to the front. No conductor seemed to be there either, but unlike the outpost, the inside of the front seemed completely brand new and polished. Lalu flipped a switch on the panel, causing both of them to feel a slight jerk as the train started to move forward along the rails. A red light started blinking on and off as the train advanced faster and faster down the rails, shooting through the dunes of nowhere. Ola and Lalu looked around at all the buttons as they were transported through the desert to who knows where. "Hey Lalu, come check this out!" Ola yelled, finding a panel labeled 'Weapons'. He pressed the button, hearing something shift and click into place above them. Lalu looked up confused, then looked at Ola. "What did you do this time that's going to almost kill me?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"First time you legitimately talk to me and _that's_ what you say? I said I was sorry Lalu what else do you want?"

"A lack of previous internal bleeding and no pain in my sides would be a start." After the retort, Lalu climbed out the window and hopped onto the ladder right beside it, almost slipping onto the moving ground below. Making an internal note to be careful, he climbed up the ladder, stopping when he could see what had moved on the top. There sat twin artillery turrets spinning idly on its platform, an unusual sight for a steam train. He looked beyond the car further back, seeing similar turrets like it. This was no average train they were on. "Ola?" Lalu said as he hopped back into the window, seeing a message showing right him and Ola.

 **"Make it to the destination without dying"**

As soon as they both finished reading a jolt shook the inside of the train. Ola stumbled backward onto the floor, and Lalu grabbed on to the wall to steady himself. "What was that?" He said as Ola got up and peeked out the window. A biplane was flying behind them, shooting their rounds on and around the plane. On went straight over Ola's head, landing in the sand instead. "We have company Lalu! Someone's shooting at us!"

"Well, I'm manning the train controls so find something to take him down!" Ola took the rifle from behind his back and loaded a bullet into it, peeking out the window again now half looking down the barrel at the plane. Despite not having a scope, he still had an idea from video games about how far the bullet drops. He took a guess then rose the angle of the gun a little, then shoot. The recoil almost caused him to fall out, but he managed to recover and retreat back into the safety of the inside of the lead train car. Meanwhile, his .30 caliber bullet zoomed through the air, gravity dragging it slightly down to strike the propeller of the plane. With the propeller damaged, the plane turned around, starting to sink gently into the ground as the engine soon stalls. "I think we're safe now," Ola said between pants as he almost ate the dirt and sand beside the train. Lalu nodded and sped up the train, becoming accustomed to the controls of the trail. The speedometer was rising steadily, and the train was safely chugging along to wherever they needed to go.

Relieved, Ola sat down, putting his back against the wall and reloading the rifle. He kept starring at Lalu, who was starring out the front window of the train. "Are you ever going to talk to me regularly again?" He asked as Lalu shook his head. "As long as I have this pain in my side, I don't know if can. It's just constantly reminding me of what happened..."

"How can you feel that for so long if we are essentially in a game?" Ola asked back. Lalu simply shrugged. "Whatever is happening, we need to get out of it before we get a worse injury. Wait do you hear gunfire?" They both turned to the sound in the distances, slowly getting louder as the train went along a curve going around a rock formation. Ola was the first to get off, putting his rifle on his back, breaking the window with his elbow, then leaping out through and rolling/tumbling on the soft and loose sand beside the tracks. Lalu followed suit through the same window, feeling a sharp pain go through his body like a knife as his side first touched the sand below on the landing. He rolled a few times then slowed down, ending up laying his back and clutching his right side with his hands while the pain reverberated through his body. Ola ran up to him and helped him up, putting Lalu's arm around his neck for support. "You landed pretty hard there...are you ok bud?" he asked Lalu. He only got a dismissive 'hmph' in return. "Let's just keep walking Ola, I'll shoot you travel." Lalu took the pistol from his side and cocked it, then started walking, Ola continuing to hold him so he doesn't fall.

They took the path that seemed to be the long way, avoiding the battle that was close by. Concealed by the up and down dunes blocking their position from view, they continued on to a destination they didn't know, Lalu shooting anyone that was also out in the desert that could, and if it came to it, Ola assisting in killing them. With each kill, the number of people they found seemed to intensify, causing more killing, and furthering the killstreak loop until they encountered someone every few minutes or so. Ola picked up a gun of his own to have along with the rifle, shooting down a duo of players that came around a few moments later in cold blood. "Any hint on where we are going yet Lalu?" He said, picking up the ammo from their satchels and stashing it for himself. Lalu sat down and looked around, not seeing any sign. "Nothing. I think we are going to die out here Ola...there's a plane coming this way by the way."

"Got it," Ola said as he got his rifle and shot, 2 seconds later the plane engine smoking and falling down to its fiery death in the dunes. Strangely, the explosion was green instead of the usual colors from the past planes, and after there was a green glow emitting from where the plane landed. "Should we go there?" Ola asked, Lalu shrugging and getting up, going back to Ola as they both approached the plane. There was no dead body along with the plane, and everything was in shrapnel and bits of charred pieces. The glow came from the engine, which was fading into dust, unlike the other pieces. Curious, Ola approached it and touched it, the glow leaving the engine and forming a ball of light above it. The light waned and waxed like phases of the moon until it settled down in an arrow shape pointing(with a quick check of a compass) west towards a rock formation arch in the distance. They both looked at each other, decided it was their best bet, and once again started up their long trek through the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same arch they were traveling to, a blue portal had open up in the shadow of it, but no one currently there had noticed. Besides it, a group of five was forming, each one using a different loadout with different abilities. Their leader was a female in a different colored trench coat, wielding and holding a shovel as if it was a sword dedicated to her arm. She walked back and forth, twirling the shovel in her hand like a baton as the other four conversed over the two people in the desert, having a perfect game and not dying even once. She repeatedly heard about them, until two of the five will go out to be the ones to get the kill, only to die at the hands of the one with the pistol, or the one with a rifle. Finally, she stopped and slammed her shovel into the wall of the arch, causing dust to rain from the whole structure and her squad to stop talking and face their leader.

"I have finished coming up with a plan to kill these people that you have exhausted my ears about," she mentioned, her calm voice contrasting her violence shovel that was still ringing in her hand.

"Are we going to Ambush them from the sands?" One said.

"Use the planes to kamikaze?" Another said.

"Wait here by that obvious portal thingy in the background and ambush them here?" A third said, getting a laugh from the rest of the three. A portal in plain sight in a game that we can exploit!? Hilarious!

The Leader herself chucked but quickly regained her composure. She made a shushing noise before she continued, sharing her plan to the rest and commanding the preparations to start immediately...

* * *

Timeskipping to 30 minutes later...

"Have we gotten there yet?" Lalu said, laying on his back tired. They were just at the base of the hill that led up the where the arch was. The ball of light from earlier occasionally flashed above them, turning into an arrow then fading periodically every five minutes to show them to the portal. "No, we still have to climb the hill by the looks of it." Groaning, they both got up and picked up their supplies, and started trudging up the hill. The loose sand gave way to packed ground by now, the only thing being left behind are slight imprints from their boots. With this added friction, they were able to get up the hill more quickly and easily.

Meanwhile, the squadron at the top waited patiently. To make this simple, four of them all had pistols and were in hiding and the leader stayed mounted in the center, with a gattling gun surrounded by raised platforms for protection. The one that was sitting on top of the arch was the first one to see the two coming up the hill. He signaled to his team with the hand that they were here before promptly being headshot, dying from the bullet and falling down from the arch. The rest of the four watched in shock as the body fell a few dozen feet down to his death. The culprit, a .50 caliber bullet logged in his chest, slowing down its rotation as it came to rest.

"Why did he think we wouldn't see him?" Ola said as Ola lowered his rifle and blew the smoke away from the barrel. With one of their own down, the rest of the four tensed up, doing last minute checks for their weapons and hiding themselves behind their cover. In the meantime, Ola and Lalu keep trudging up the hill, both of them starting to hear the familiar hum of the portal coming from inside the arch, waiting to be gone through to the next level. The leader at the gattling gun started showting as soon as their heads popped up in view from her position, causing both to duck backward to take cover on the sandy hill. The rest of the four cocked their guns and slowly approached the two's location, ready to unleash hell on the duo. The one leading them peered over and raised his gun, but Ola and Lalu disappeared.

"Well, are you going to shoot them?" The Leader yelled from the mounted gun. "They disappeared!" He yelled back. Everyone looked around, not knowing where they have gone. At last, the leader had caught a glimpse of one of their legs going through the portal. The portal then collapsed on itself and exploded into a poof of crystals. The leader looked at it astonished that she had been snuck around, at a lost for words. She turned to call her crew, but they were busy engaged with some other enemies that had come up for them. Not knowing what to do, she sat down, only to hear a paper crinkle under her. She moved her hand under and picked it up to read.

It said, "Remember me from the torny?", then ended with a poorly drawn winky face. Her eyes went wide with realization, and she looked back at where the portal disappeared, only left with wonder...


End file.
